Chu
Chu is a cat-human, created by the goddess Pakshee. He was just a soul in the underworld when Pakshee found him. Together with Shadow and Mimi he was given form and a name by her, and they have been in her debt ever since. He actually hates the name Chu, since it sounds too cutesy for him, and he thinks Pakshee is an annoying airhead. Life Chu quickly went down a dark path, and became obsessed with hunting. Since the 3 were given cat-like features, Chu argued that he couldn't ignore his instinct that screamed for him to kill, and even got Shadow so far as to join him. Mimi, a good girl, head over heels in love with Chu, tried to keep them on the right path, incurring Chu's wrath. He killed her in a blind rage once. Shadow was devastated, since he loved Mimi, but she wouldn't come back to him. Because of their multiple murders together, but even more so because of the murder of Mimi, Pakshee cursed Shadow and Chu. They would use their 9 lives to help save humans, and by that they could atone for the damage they did. Hitsuji and Sedgley, who are both gods not loyal to Pakshee (she is not aware of this) use Chu for their own agenda though. The people they choose for Chu are usually people who are sure to wage war in their lifetime. Cyndre, Pakshee's messenger, is very smitten with Chu, and follows him everywhere. If Pakshee knew how much control he has over her tiny messenger she wouldn't allow them to meet at all. Chu uses Cyndre to make her talk about his good deeds to Pakshee, lulling her into a false sense of security, and not questioning Hitsuji and Sedgley's choice of human for Chu to aide. The curse: "Time goes by, the living die. Darkness fights the light, but when the time of evil comes, I will be at thy side." Appearance Chu is tall, and fairly muscular, though he usually hides it with baggy hoodies. His eyes are almost closed, but when he's angry or hyper focused he will open them wider, revealing clear green eyes. His hair is white, and his skin is slightly dark. He is usually grinning, and seems like an overall nice and soft boy. One could call him a cinnamon roll, but they'd be gravely mistaken. He is usually wearing black with white accents. His cat-ears are black and his tail is too. When he's in cat form he is a little black and white short haired cat. The biggest part of his body is black, with 4 little white socks, some white in the middle of his face, and a white belly. In cat-form Chu is smaller than shadow, but looks healthier and a little more round. Personality Chu has a very easygoing personality, or at least that's what it looks like. He has a lot of humor, and has an easy time making people like him. In truth he is very cunning and manipulative. The only one he has any kind of loyalty to is his "friend" Shadow, but even Shadow doesn't expect any kindness from him. Chu is somewhat loyal to Hitsuji and Sedgley too, because they leave him free to do what he wants, and encourage his murderous tendencies. Generally Chu keeps up his fun and easygoing persona, and he is able to deal with quite a bit of bullshit before he snaps. It however depends on how useful this person is to him, or how long he has known them. If someone he has known for a long time annoys him he is less likely to go easy on them. He fiercely dislikes annoying people, and has a short temper. There are a few people he allows to be near him for longer periods of time, and those people are Shadow and Cyndre. On the other hand he's easily enamored with people he deems interesting. His interest can quickly fade though, since he is very fickle. If Chu were to be evaluated by a psychiatrist he most definitely would be diagnosed with antisocial personality disorder. Pictures